plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Plants vs. Zombies 2/Concepts
This page contains art and concepts of Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time. Please note that these aren't fake, but rather scrapped ideas, upcoming plants, zombies, worlds and unreleased features. There were some concepts for helmets and zombies in Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time. This also contains Viking and Stone Age Helmets, which could have been scrapped. Map_concept02.jpg|Concept art of map Ancient egypt lawn concept.jpg|Concept of Ancient Egypt lawn Bg egypt 27114.jpg|Concept of Ancient Egypt Ofld_West_Concept_roughs_03.jpg|Concept art of Wild West and Farm area Mummy zombie concept art.jpg|Early concept art of Mummy Zombie Comcept Mummy.png|Concept art of Mummy Zombie Concept Egyptzomb1.png|Concept art of Egyptian-like Zombies Concept Mummy 2.png|Concept art of Mummies Conceptmummys.png|Concept art of Mummies and a flying carpet zombie Concept of Pirates.png|Concept art of Pirate Seas Conceptof pirates22.png|Concept art of Pirate Zombie, Buckethead Pirate, Conehead Pirate and Captain Zombie Swashbuckler zombie concept art.jpg|Very early Swashbuckler Zombie concept art NewZombies ParrotCaptain.jpg|Concept art of Pirate Captain Zombie BucketheadPirateConceptArt.png|HD Concept art of Buckethead Pirate Zombie Moreconcepts of Pirates.png|More concept arts about Pirate Seas zombies farmer-zombies.jpg|Concept art for "Pole Vaulter Zombie", which would have been used in Wild West levels (possibly). PVZIAT Various Concept Art.jpg|Concept art of some unused zombies and a concept art of a scrapped or upcoming world PVZIAT_Various_Concept_Art_2.jpg|Viking Age concept art and also some zombies that may be scrapped or upcoming (also shows Pianist Zombie, which is unknown why) Penny concept.png|Concept art of Penny Penceot.jpg|Penny sketch Hotsauceage.jpg|Hot Sauce was going to act as Plant Food, until they designed Plant Food. PvZ2HelmetConcepts.jpg|Some concept helmets. Some of these helmets could possibly be added, like the Prehistoric and Viking. Laser bean concept art.jpg|Laser Bean Concept Art Flatbed concept art.jpg|Flatbed concept art Crazy dave concept art.jpg|Crazy Dave concept art Tractor concept art.jpg|Tractor concept art DA_ConceptArt.png|Concept art of Dark Ages plants-vs-zombies-artwork-02.jpg|Egypt worker zombie and early sketch of a Pirate-based Zombie Unused plants and zombies PVZIAT Scarecrow Zombie Concept Art.jpg|This used to be in the files and was originally going to be in Wild West, but it was scrapped. PVZIAT Block Pusher Zombie Concept Art.jpg|Block Pusher Zombie would have crushed your plants instantly. This zombie was split into Explorer Zombie and Camel Zombie. Also, It might've been replaced by the Barrel Roller Zombie in Pirate Seas. Unused_stoneage_plants.jpg|Two unused Prehistoric plants Artichoke unused.jpg|An unused plant based on an artichoke Concept Egyptzomb2.png|Unused Egyptian and Prehistoric Zombies Miner zombie concept art.jpg|Unused Miner Zombie Spinner concept art.jpg|Spinner Carrot concept art Trivia *The Spinner Carrot resembles Garlic Drone. * The Miner Zombie's ability resembles Digger Zombie's ability. *The Artichoke plant resembles the Artichoke plant in Plants vs. Zombies: All Stars. Beet Beet was originally going to be in this game, until Bonk Choy took its place. Early-beet.jpg|An early sketch of Beet PvZ2BeetConcept.jpg|Beet concept art, including its Plant Food ability NewPlants Beet.jpg|What Beet might have looked like in the game. (another concept) BeetPvZ2New.png|HD Beet Trivia *If it had not been scrapped, it would have been the first plant from Plants vs. Zombies Adventures to be added into Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time. *It is possible the Beet's design lived on in the Tile Turnip. Fire Peashooter :For other uses, see Fire Pea. Fire Peashooter is a peashooting plant. It was first found in the 2.3.1 update of Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time. The only way to obtain it is via hacking. It shoots one fire pea every 1.5 seconds. It is unknown whether or not this will be ever released, or if its final appearance and attacks will be anything like the current hacked plant. Almanac Entry DAMAGE: Moderate RANGE: Straight RECHARGE: Fast Fire Peashooters shoot fire peas at zombies. Plant Food Upgrade Fire Peashooter shoots 60 fire peas for three seconds, similar to the Peashooter. it wears the Gatling Pea helmet, like the regular Peashooter, due to it being incomplete and unreleased. The animation may change when it is officially released. Gallery FirepeaUnlocked.png|The player got Fire Peashooter FirePeaPlant.png|HD Fire Peashooter C31a8d95d143ad4b1bd5b2f481025aafa40f0630.jpg.png|Another HD Fire Peashooter FirepeaCrown.PNG|King's Crown costume FirepeaHat.PNG|St. Paddy's Day costume Fire Peashooter Seed Packet.png|Fire Peashooter Seed Packet without sun cost Fire.PNG|Fire Peashooter's seed packet FirepeaBoost2.png|Boosted and Imitater boosted packets FirepeaChooser.png|Fire Peashooter on the Seed Selection Screen Fire Peashooter About shooting.png|Fire Peashooter going to shoot a fire pea Fire Peashooter Shooting.png|Fire Peashooter shooting a fire pea Fire Peashooter PF.png|Fire Peashooter Plant Food ability (seems to use modified Peashooter Plant Food animation) Firepea4.png|Fire Peashooter in Zombot Tomorrow-tron battle. (hacked) FirepeaCrownPlay.png|Fire Peashooter with costume in action (hacked) FirepeaHatPlay.png|Fire Peashooter with other costume (hacked) Trivia *While using its Plant Food ability, it uses the same helmet as the Peashooter. *It is similar to the Flaming Pea from Plants vs. Zombies Adventures. **Unlike the Flaming Pea it has yellow eyes, instead of white eyes, the stem is all red instead of green, and a red leaf on the back of its head instead of fire. *The seed packet has its bottom leaves shown, unlike the other Peashooting plants. *According to the codes of the game, this plant was originally going to be in Dark Ages. *Its costume is the same as Peashooter's costume in the Chinese version of Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time. **This may be a placeholder costume until the release. Flower Pots The Flower Pot was seen in concept art. It was going to be used in worlds without soil, similar to the Roof in the first game (Dark Ages, Pirate Seas, etc). The pots were also upgradeable and had different tiers. For example the "hover pot" would allow plants to be planted on any surface. Eventually the concept was deemed to be to "tiring" and scrapped. Pvz2_flowerpot.jpg Penny's early name Penny is referenced internally as "Winnie". Early designs of plants Peashooter concept art.png|Peashooter Laser bean concept art.jpg|Laser Bean Snapdragon concept art.jpg|Snapdragon Spring bean concept art.jpg|Spring Bean Plants-vs-zombies-2-artwork-01.jpg|Bonk Choy and Threepeater Deleted mushrooms Before the release of the 2.3 update, some mushrooms were found in the code. These were later replaced by the new plants in Dark Ages. *Pult-shroom, would have lobbed more projectiles over time. *Vacuum-shroom *Roto-shroom *Dart-shroom *Scaredy-shroom *Zoom-shroom *Evil-shroom, internal name for Dark Alchemy potions. Old Dark Ages Zombies There were zombies of the Dark Ages, which were scrapped and replaced by the new Zombies of Dark Ages. * Imp variants (dark_imp/cone/bucket/crown) - According to their names, there it was going to have 4 variants: regular, conehead, buckethead and crown. * Thief Zombie (dark_thief) - According to its name, it might have been able to steal plants. * Knight Zombie (dark_knight) - Unlike the normal Knight Zombie, it was going to have less health, approximately 21 HP and it was going to be able to deflect lobbed projectiles, similar to the Jester Zombie. * Barrel Zombie (pvza_barrel) - According to its code it is very similar to Pharaoh Zombie, almost the same except it has different stats. Its internal name suggests it was based on the Barrel Zombie from Plants vs. Zombies Adventures. * Blacksmith Zombie (dark_blacksmith) - This zombie could make helmets for other Peasant Zombies, it had to first assemble 5 parts of metal and then it would make and give a helmet to the zombie that is closer to the player's house. The Blacksmith was later replaced with Zombie King. * Gravedropper Zombie (dark_gravedropper) - Dark Ages variant of the Tomb Raiser Zombie from Ancient Egypt. * Wizard Zombie (dark_wizard) - Different than the Wizard Zombie in the final game, this version would have shot projectiles at plants. This element was reworked and combined with the beta knight zombie to form the Jester Zombie. Beta gameplay PVZ2B Plant Food.png|Beta Plant Food PVZ2B Plant Food Bar.png|Beta Plant Food Bar New-Plant-Lightning-Reed.jpg|The player got the Lightning Reed Chili bean .jpg|The player got the Chili Bean Weirdseeds.png|Seed Packets Old PVZ2-1.png|A screenshot of gameplay PVZB Power Bar.png|Beta Power-ups The Beach The sixth world of Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time is named The Beach. However, beach is not the name of a time period, so it denotes the setting of the sixth world. All sprites for zombies, plants, and icons for the map were removed from the obb file released by PopCap. However, some information remains and updates added more content for this world. There is an unused description for the world and other various text WORLD_NAME_BEACH The Beach WORLD_PREVIEW_BEACH_TITLE The Beach! WORLD_PREVIEW_DESCRIPTION_BEACH Check out the beach, it's hot... Get it? Hot! WORLD_PREVIEW_TEASER_BEACH +10 Levels! +4 Plants! WORLD_PREVIEW_BEACH_HIGHLIGHT_COUNT 200! PLAYERS_TRIP_TO_BEACH {PLAYER}'s Trip to the beach! BEACH_LEVEL_NAME Beach - Day Plants According to the files, some aquatic plants are returning. There are also some new plants that may soon become scrapped or used in future updates. *Lily Pad (lilypad): It will most likely will work like the Lily Pad in the first game *Tangle Kelp (tangledkelp): It appears to act like the Tangle Kelp in the first game. It instantly kills zombies next to it. *Bamboom (bamboom): It appears to work like the Cob Cannon. It causes massive damages to targets in a 3x3 aea. *Coconut Bowler (coconutbowler): It bowls a Coconut that acts like the Wall-nut from Wall-nut Bowling. * There are also plants internally named "chomper", "bananah", "guacodile". Zombies As of 2.5.1, there are zombies internally named beach, beach_armor1, beach_armor2, beach_flag, beach_imp, and beach_gargantuar. These are respectively: Basic, Conehead, Buckethead, Flag, Imp, and Gargantuar variants of this new world. There are also two new zombies, "beach_snorkel" and "beach_fastswimmer". Time Twister Time Twister was originally in the game files and it could have been the last world, but it was later removed. Then it got replaced by another world called "Beach" in the 2.4.1 update. It might have been a combination of all worlds. It is unknown if this will re-added. It might have been removed because PopCap wanted to make the game longer. Unused code These are unused power ups and upgrades and text files found in the code. *'Collectible Bacon': It is unknown what it can do, But there are some text related to "Collectible Bacon" in the files. **Description : Collect Bacon. Because Bacon. *'Flamethrower Power-Up': There is an unused powerup called "flamethrower" internally in the files. It is unknown what it can do. *'Increase Power-Up Duration Upgrade': It can increase the duration of the power ups that are active. **Description: Increases the duration that your powerups are active. *'Valuable Mowers Upgrade': It is an upgrade that can make the lawnmowers give two coins instead of one. It is found in the files. ** Description : Drops more money for each lawnmower at the end of a level. *'Unused zombies': There are unused zombies named "Zombie Pet" and "Cleopatra." It is unknown what they do. *'Vasebreaker' is found in the codes. It seems to be the same like the Vasebreaker level from Plants vs. Zombies. since there is coding for the seed packets dropped by them and the vases are also found in the code. * Endless Mini-games are endless versions of Mummy Memory, Cannons Away, Not OK Corral and Vasebreaker mini-games, but they do not appear anywhere in the game. * Spring Parties Its description is "Celebrate The Springening!, New Garden Party levels EVERY DAY through 4/20", it was going to be playable but it went skipped, it is unknown if it will be playable the next year. There is also two zombies related to it, the Easter Imp and the Easter Gargantuar. Unused Text * There is a line on the files about a message, that is shown if the player tries to plant a Tangled Kelp on a Lily Pad. ** "ADVICE_PLANT_TANGLEDKELP_ON_LILYPAD No planting Tangled Kelp on a Lilypad" * There is an unused description for Far Future. ** "If Tacos were amazing before, then they have to be EVEN BETTER in the future! Has the Taco been perfected? Only Time Will Tell." Unused Tombstones There are Tombstones in the code for Pirate Seas, Wild West and Far Future, and each world was originally going to have Tombstones, but this was scrapped and Tombstones were bestowed to Ancient Egypt and later Dark Ages, and there is also unused Dark Ages Tombstones which where not seen in the final version of the game. Pirate Gravestone 1.png|Pirate Seas Tombstone Pirate Gravestone 2.png|Pirate Seas Tombstone first degrade Pirate Gravestone 3.png|Pirate Seas Tombstone second degrade Pirate Gravestone 4.png|Pirate Seas Tombstone third degrade Cowboy Gravestone 1.png|Wild West Tombstone Cowboy Gravestone 2.png|Wild West Tombstone first degrade Cowboy Gravestone 3.png|Wild West Tombstone second degrade Cowboy Gravestone 4.png|Wild West Tombstone third degrade Cowboy Gravestone 5.png|Wild West Tombstone fourth degrade Future Gravestone.gif|Far Future Tombstone (Animated) Future Gravestone 2.png|Far Future Tombstone first degrade Future Gravestone 3.png|Far Future Tombstone second degrade Future Gravestone 2.gif|Future Gravestone third degrade (Animated) Future Gravestone 3.gif|Far Future Tombstone fourth degrade (Animated) Zombstone.png|Zombie Tombstone from Dark Ages, it spawns a zombie on destruction. Shortcut.png|Shortcut gravestone, it made zombies spawn from it instead of spawning from outside the lawn Unused Cart and Tracks These are unused Cart and Tracks that were originally going to be in each world, but was ultimately removed and they were bestowed to Wild West. However, in the Chinese version of Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time, Far Future Carts and Tracks are usable as they are essential for an exclusive minigame. Ancient Egypt Rails.png|Ancient Egypt Cart and Track (hacked) Pirate Seas Cart and Track.png|Pirate Seas Cart and Track (hacked) Far Future Rail and cart International.png|Far Future Cart and Track (hacked) (also in Chinese version) Sun Costs Few of the plants have a different sun cost prior to its final release. *During the beta stages, a screenshot revealed that the original Sun cost for Threepeater was the same as it was in the original game; 325 Sun. Melon-pult had 300 sun cost like in the original game also, but their sun prices were switched to 300 for Threepeater and 325 for Melon-pult. *Prior to the Far Future update, Citron's original sun cost was 400 sun. *Infi-nut's original sun cost was 125 sun. *Bonk Choy's original sun cost was 175 sun. *Lightning Reed's original sun cost was 150 sun. *Laser Bean's original sun cost was 175 sun. Plantable Marigold Marigold was originally going to be a plantable plant, but this idea was later scrapped and Marigold became only available in the Zen Garden. Marigoldinaction.jpg|A lawn of Marigolds QVgKhe7kNHQ.jpg|Marigolds in the Far Future Marigold plant food.png|Marigold's Plant Food effect Heavysleepermarigold.png|An endangered Marigold Marigold2seedslot.jpg|Marigold Seed Slot with sun cost and Imitater version Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time